<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>О хороших и плохих подарках by Berry_tea_with_cookies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876894">О хороших и плохих подарках</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berry_tea_with_cookies/pseuds/Berry_tea_with_cookies'>Berry_tea_with_cookies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shiritori Challenge 2020 (перевод) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:47:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berry_tea_with_cookies/pseuds/Berry_tea_with_cookies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Что касается его, то для его любви — только самое лучшее.<br/>(Или Какаши тот тип, который либо добивается больших успехов, либо возвращается домой, к большому сожалению Ируки).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shiritori Challenge 2020 (перевод) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>О хороших и плохих подарках</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395809">Of Good and Bad Presents</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CappuccettoRosso/pseuds/CappuccettoRosso">CappuccettoRosso</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>"Никогда не скажешь, не обернется ли злоключение в конце концов удачей". — Уинстон Черчилль</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <em>…хочу…</em>
</p><p>Его пальцы подрагивают, когда он лёгким, словно пёрышко, движением проводит по корешку книги. Ему не терпится схватить и прочитать её. Обложка книги выглядит старой, а сила практически капает с неё. Он окидывает взглядом ряд книг, и в его груди поднимается вихрь.</p><p>
  <em>…я хочу…</em>
</p><p>Яркий отблеск привлекает его внимание, и он поворачивает голову. У задней стены комнаты, на полу, стоит сундук. Его крышка откинута, и он может разглядеть золотые монеты, драгоценные камни и другие сокровища, хранящиеся внутри. Один особенно крупный рубин быстро завладевает всем его вниманием.</p><p>
  <em>…я хочу всё!..</em>
</p><p>Эти слова эхом отдаются в голове Ируки. Его хвосты энергично виляют в воздухе. Его взгляд мечется по комнате, пытаясь охватить каждый дюйм. Бедное его сердце кицунэ! Мечта внезапно стала явью.</p><p>Рядом с Ирукой Какаши переживает свой собственный кризис. Он выглядит слишком мило, бессознательно издавая счастливые звуки, похожие на смесь лая с повизгиванием. Его так тянуло схватить Ируку и поцеловать. Он отворачивается от восхитительного зрелища и оглядывается. Вокруг валялось старое барахло, покрытое пылью. Что касается его, он не видит ничего привлекательного в этом, но это же было свиданием. Важно было не развлечь себя, а доставить удовольствие его второй половинке. Он замечает меч, висящий на стене, раздумывая, что он, вероятно, может заложить его и купить что-нибудь милое для Ируки.</p><p>— Фу, он пустил слюни?.. Что с ним не так?</p><p>Какаши бросает взгляд на маленького мальчика, стоящего рядом. В комнате было тускло, но светлые волосы ребёнка почти что светились. Его пухлое лицо кривится в хмурой гримасе. Из-за чего он выглядит больше забавно, чем угрожающе. Какаши грубо ерошит его волосы, заставив мальчика вскрикнуть и ударить его своими коготками.</p><p>— Что? Он счастлив, — говорит Какаши. Он даже не пытается увернуться, когда мальчик хватает его руку и кусает. Он улыбается и поднимает руку, заставив мальчика повиснуть в воздухе на зубах. — Как собрат кицунэ, Наруто, ты должен уметь распознавать радость.</p><p>Наруто бросает на него свирепый взгляд и что-то говорит. Слова звучат неразборчиво, так как он всё ещё кусает руку Какаши. Единственный хвост Наруто сердито хлестает воздух.</p><p>Какаши смеётся и оглядывается на Ируку, но тот уже ушёл. Какаши моргает, а затем слышит позади них голос:</p><p>— Что вы двое здесь делаете?</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Учихи были абсурдными.</p><p>Не настолько абсурдными, насколько нелепым был клан Хатаке их великими умами и необузданной силой. У Учих в семье тоже были гении и они определённо не были слабаками, когда дело касалось магических способностей. Однако они были всего-навсего выше среднего, если сравнить с кем-нибудь из клана Хатаке.</p><p>Хотя если честно, так было со всеми. По сравнению с этими чудиками, подавляющее большинство были тупыми.</p><p>Они также не были настолько же абсурдными, насколько возмутительными были Умино с их способностью проникать всюду и везде, словно вода или песок. Во-первых, Учихи были гордым кланом с длинной семейной историей служению сверхъестественному обществу. Семья занимала важную роль. Именно они отвечали за соблюдение закона, защищали невинных и поддерживали мир. В их семье были адвокаты, королевские гвардейцы, судьи, полицейские и время от времени охотники за головами. До сих пор их влияние было ограничено законом, а их действия определялись строгим моральным кодексом, поэтому они не желали использовать мошеннические приёмы, в отличие от тех же бесстыдных Умино.</p><p>Нет, Учихи были абсурдными, потому что были честными, ведь их прокляли. Прокляли так глупо, что большинство людей спрашивают себя, что не так с этим миром.</p><p>Чтобы понять концепт проклятия, вернёмся к Учихе Дайске. Несколько сотен лет назад он отправился в город, чтобы продать зонтики из пергаментной бумаги. У него был талант, и это приносило немного прибыли. В тот день, к сожалению, на Дайске напали. У него не только отобрали деньги, но и раздели догола и оставили без сознания между двумя зданиями. Что ещё хуже, когда он очнулся, то увидел, что кто-то тут же позвал местных стражей, приняв его за извращенца. Дайске растерялся и запаниковал. Он попытался убежать по крышам, что привлекло внимание всех, включая преследовавших его стражей.</p><p>Дайске не далеко сбежал. Когда он прыгнул на одну из крыш, дерево прогнулось под его весом. Стражи заметили это и моментально ворвались в маленький дом. Внутри они обнаружили голого Дайске, лежащего на группе мужчин, и маленького мальчика, связанного и с кляпом во рту. Мужчины оказались ворами, а мальчик — сыном местного дайме, которого похитили ради выкупа.</p><p>Слухи распространились быстро, и дайме дал Дайске и землю, и деньги в награду за спасение сына. Сейчас, учитывая все обстоятельства, это было не так уж плохо, если бы не тот факт, что картины и пьеса делались в память о забеге голышом Дайске.</p><p>Это, конечно, не последний раз, когда позор Учих заметили и увековечили.</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Прямо перед ними стоял ребёнок. У мальчика были чёрные волосы и глаза типичные для Учих. Он хмурился, напрягая ноги, словно был готов напасть.</p><p>Какаши коротко осматривается, но не находит Ируку. Быстрое сканирование с помощью силы сообщает ему всё.</p><p>Ируки больше не было ни в комнате, ни в поместье. Маленький говнюк действительно ушёл.</p><p><em>Мой муж бросил меня</em>, думает Какаши, чувствуя гордость, что Ирука мастерски удрал, и неверие, что его любовь вот так просто сбежит с корабля.</p><p>— Йо! — говорит Какаши. Он чувствует, как Наруто отпускает его. Мальчик падает на землю и также хмуро смотрит на Учиху. — Как тебя зовут?</p><p>Мальчик кидает на него свирепый взгляд и угрожающе шагает вперёд.</p><p>— Вы не должны быть здесь. Это земли Учих.</p><p>— Что у тебя с руками? — спрашивает Наруто. Он показывает на руки другого мальчика. А затем Наруто лающе смеётся. — Это китайские ловушки для пальцев?!</p><p>Какаши смотрит на его руки и фыркает. Все десять пальцев пацана сковывают пять китайских ловушек для пальцев. У Какаши нет даже идеи, как и зачем так получилось. Выглядит это абсурдно.</p><p>Мальчик-Учиха краснеет, краска разливается даже вниз по шее.</p><p>— А… ну… понимаешь… просто, просто заткнись!</p><p>Наруто смеётся, схватившись за живот.</p><p>— Ты тупой? Как ты смог запихнуть все десять пальцев в ловушки?</p><p>— Это была случайность!</p><p>— Один раз — это случайность. Пять просто значат, что ты тупица!</p><p>— Это вы идиоты! Вломились в мой дом и попались! — огрызается мальчик.</p><p>Наруто скрещивает руки и одаривает другого мальчика высокомерным взглядом.</p><p>— Ага, и это было очень просто. Ваша защита — отстой.</p><p>Какаши закатывает глаза. Защиту было не так уж просто преодолеть. Просто Узумаки Кушина знала своё дело. Он лезет в карман и берёт в руку предмет, что дала им Кушина. Что ж, свидание закончилось. Пора уходить.</p><p>— Ладно, ребята, игры закончились, — весело говорит Какаши. Он хватает Наруто за воротник и машет мальчику-Учихе. — Прощай, Учиха-кун. Передай привет своей кузине и держись подальше от ловушек для пальцев, хорошо?</p><p>Какаши не дожидается ответа и исчезает с щелчком магии.</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>О проклятии было известно не так уж много и ещё меньше, о том как его снять.</p><p>Было много предположений, но фактов — слишком мало. Они знали, что проклятье изменило их судьбу. Без предупреждения или сигналов удача могла обернуться в неудачу; а неудача оказаться удачей. Это происходило не всегда, но эффект был длительным. Поэтому, хотя проклятье проявлялось временами, его последствия ощущались несколько дней или недель, словно отголоски землетрясения. Поэтому членов клана Учиха учили ожидать неприятностей и в меру своих способностей справляться с неожиданными изменениями.</p><p>Так же они знали, что проклятье началось с появлением простого <em>учива</em>.</p><p><em>Учива</em> был подарком их отцу-основателю. Кто его подарил или причина, почему он был проклят, уже давно канули в лету. Сам <em>учива</em> был достаточно простым. Сделанный из простых материалов, покрытый красным лаком, ничего примечательного. Веер, несмотря на возраст, был неизменным. Его хранили в подвале вместе с остальными семейными реликвиями.</p><p>Им потребовались годы, чтобы понять, что проклятье исходит от учивы. Впоследствии многие мастера, множество жрецов и другие святые люди осматривали веер в надежде сломать проклятье. Песнопение и печати не смогли ослабить его влияние. Все физические попытки уничтожить веер провалились. Они даже попытались сбросить <em>учиву</em> с Фудзиямы, только чтобы на следующий день он снова появился в семейном склепе.</p><p>Ничего не работало, и на данный момент никто из семьи Учих не верит, что они смогут освободиться от этого.</p><p>Конечно, кто бы мог подумать, что всё, что им нужно для того, чтобы избавиться от веера, — это пригласить лису в их дом?</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>— У тебя есть орден на обыск?</p><p>Молодой человек перед ним медленно моргает.</p><p>— У меня сломалась машина. Я просто хочу позвонить.</p><p>Ирука посмотрел на него с недоверием.</p><p>— Ох, да? Тогда докажи.</p><p>Молодой человек не отводит взгляд и ничего не говорит. Маленький мальчик рядом с ним шипит как кошка.</p><p>— Зачем нам врать?</p><p>— Саа, Ирука-кун, думаю, они говорят правду, — говорит Какаши.</p><p>Ирука бросает на него раздражённый взгляд.</p><p>— Они Учихи. Им нельзя доверять.</p><p>Молодой человек фыркает.</p><p>— Смотри, Саске, Умино говорит о доверии.</p><p>Ирука открывает рот, чтобы ответить, когда его мать внезапно появляется позади него с Наруто на руках.</p><p>— Ирука-кун, что ты делаешь? Пригласи гостей внутрь. — Затем она видит гостей, и её счастливое выражение лица исчезает. Наруто в её руках хватает ртом воздух и с негодованием показывает на Саске.</p><p>— Окаасан, это тот тупица, который застрял в китайской ловушке для пальцев!</p><p>Лицо Саске ярко краснеет.</p><p>— Я должен был догадаться, что ты будешь в этом… этом… гнезде воров!</p><p>— Драка! — кричит Наруто.</p><p>— Да!</p><p>Кохари деликатно прочищает горло и крепко удерживает Наруто, который выглядит полудиким. Саске не отстаёт, его глаза сверкают красным.</p><p>Она смотрит на молодого человека и говорит.</p><p>— У тебя есть орден на обыск, Итачи-кун?</p><p>Учиха Итачи щиплет переносицу и закрывает глаза.</p><p>— Я не полноценный полицейский, Умино-сан. Я просто хочу позвонить. Моя машина сломалась, и меня нужно подбросить.</p><p>— О, правда? — Она не отводит взгляд долгое время. — Хорошо, тогда просто подожди минуточку. — Она поворачивается и кричит людям позади. — Эй! У нас Учиха на пороге! — На мгновение воцаряется тишина, а затем они слышат крики и топот людей, бегущих из глубины дома. Через несколько минут она с улыбкой поворачивается к ним. Она толкает Ируку к Какаши и жестом приглашает Итачи войти. — Итак, Итачи-кун, я слышала, что ты женишься. Переживаешь?</p><p>— Как вы?.. Это было <em>вчера</em>.</p><p>Она смеётся и тянет Итачи дальше внутрь, оставив Какаши, Ируку и Саске стоять в дверях. Ирука смотрит на маленького мальчика.</p><p>— Что ж, разве ты не собирал драться?</p><p>Саске фыркает и удирает. Ирука бросает на Какаши прищуренный взгляд.</p><p>— Что ты им сказал?</p><p>— Что ты украл их жуткий веер? Конечно, нет!</p><p>Ирука урчит, а затем спрашивает:</p><p>— Ну и что ты здесь делаешь?</p><p>Какаши бросает на него насмешливо-обиженный взгляд.</p><p>— Что? Неужели ты думаешь, что я могу пропустить день рождения моего будущего мужа?</p><p>Ирука вздыхает. Он уже даже не протестует против такого названия.</p><p>— Откуда ты вообще узнал, что у меня день рождения?</p><p>Какаши подмигивает ему.</p><p>— Секрет.</p><p>— Моя мама сказала, верно?</p><p>— Свекровь — самая лучшая, — говорит Какаши. Затем он суёт в руки Ируки что-то тяжёлое. — Вот, я принёс тебе небольшой подарок.</p><p>Ирука смотрит вниз и видит, что это каменная статуэтка в форме странно выглядящего животного. Оно походило на кошку, но с двумя хвостами.</p><p>— Что это?</p><p>— О, просто небольшая вещица, которую я достал для тебя, — беззаботно говорит Какаши. — После того, как ты бросил меня на нашем свидании…</p><p>— Это было не свидание.</p><p>— Я вернулся, ещё раз огляделся и вдохновился. — Какаши улыбается. — Надеюсь, тебе понравится.</p><p>Ирука изучает статуэтку. Животное своего рода отвратительное, и он смутно чувствует опасную ауру, исходящую от него. На нём вырезаны всевозможные символы, и некоторые из них Ирука распознаёт как могущественные печати. Что-то в них не давало ему покоя.</p><p>— Хорошо, но почему кошка?</p><p>Какаши пожимает плечами.</p><p>— Не знаю. Тебе нужно спрашивать Мататаби-<em>саму</em>.</p><p>Ирука чувствует, как сигнал тревоги срабатывает при звуках этого имени.</p><p>— Мататаби-<em>саму</em>… — повторяет он, а затем резко задыхается. Его всего перетряхивает. Он хочет бросить подальше статуэтку, но слишком боится, что та сломается. Вместо этого он свирепо смотрит на Какаши.</p><p>— Какаши, ты не можешь просто дать мне <em>биджу</em>!</p><p>Какаши улыбается и говорит:</p><p>— С днём рождения!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>